Tracks
Tracks is a character in the Transformers Universes. The name is now too generic to license in recent times; so the toys creator, Hasbro had to add a "modifier" - a prefix to the name in order to use it on their product, in this case the name became "Autobot Tracks" or "Turbo Tracks". Transformers: Generation 1 Tracks is somewhat of a rarity amongst the Autobots in that he prefers his new Earth car mode to his original Cybertronian form. His concern over his appearance has led to some friction with his fellow Autobots, as they think he should be less concerned with his looks and more on the battle with the Decepticons. Tracks speaks with a Boston Brahmin accent, and according to the voice actor Michael McConnohie is modeled on the voice of Thurston Howell, III. Animated series Tracks first appeared in the second season of the original animated series during the episode "Dinobot Island Part 2". He would go on to make regular appearances. He was the star of two connected episodes - "Make Tracks" and "Auto-Bop". In the former he was one of the Autobots assigned to New York to combat a spate of car-jackings. Tracks quickly fell in love with the city, but after chasing some car-jackers, ended up crashing and being stolen by a street youth named Raul. The two soon came to an understanding and helped each other discover what the stolen cars were really being used for - to make an army of drones for the Decepticons. The two stopped the scheme, and Tracks put his friend to work fixing the drone cars as a punishment for stealing him in the first place. In "Auto-Bop" he and Blaster encountered Raul again. Raul tipped them off that a local disco was being used to brainwash people. The Autobots investigated and soon found the culprits - Starscream and Soundwave. While Blaster and Soundwave duelled with sonics, Tracks used his flying car mode to pursue and shoot down Starscream, ending the threat. Tracks made a number of other notable appearances. When Omega Supreme ignored a giant space creature in order to pursue his vendetta against the Constructicons, Tracks was one of the airborne Autobots who valiantly attempted to stop the beast. He was one of those captured by big game hunter Lord Cholmondeley in order to lure in Optimus Prime. Later, Tracks was one of a team of Autobots sent to stop the newly created Stunticons. However, he underestimated their anti-gravity abilities and ended up being smashed out of the air. Tracks had another prominent appearance in "Trans-Europe Express" a charity auto race from Paris, France to Istanbul, Turkey was held. The Autobots Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, Tracks and Wheeljack participated alongside several human racers including Augie Canay. However, the race was sabotaged by the Stunticons, who had been sent by Megatron to obtain one of the racers' cars in order to gain its metal to make a control device for a Cybertronian weather controller. Tracks was run off the road by the Stunticons again, but later managed to stop the Decepticons by destroying the Pearl itself, before escaping the vengeful Menasor. Like many other season 2 Autobots, Tracks was gradually phased out for season 3. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless